mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Eagle
UPGRADED to Eagle! Eagles can fly up other animals in the air! ! They can also fly high (Double click) The Eagle is the 10th animal in mope.io, and the Land equivalent of the Bear, Swordfish, and Walrus. Technical The Eagle: * upgrades from the Gorilla, Lion, Pufferfish, or Snow Leopard at 28.5K XP * has a maximum XP capacity of 74K, at which point it will evolve to Croc, Tiger, Octopus, or Polar Bear * can hide in Caves and Whirlpools * can eat Mole and its equivalents up to Lion and its equivalents * can be eaten by Croc and its equivalents up to Dragon and its equivalents * can use High Fly when you double click the boost button if you have enough water, where it moves faster and can't interact with the rest of the game, as well as losing water at an accelerated rate * can use Fly with Prey (if has at least 60% health) to pick up animals Tier 10-, as well as animals Tier 11+ that are smaller than you, and later dropping them, doing damage (Ocean animals slip faster, flies slower over Ocean and Arctic, bigger animals slip faster) Appearance The Eagle has a brown body. It has darker wings with three feathers on each. Its head is white with a yellow beak. Its tail has three feathers with white tips. When attacking, its eyes narrow and sharp-taloned yellow feet appear. When it is flying, it gets much bigger and more transparent. Strategy Try to drop Ocean animals on Land, and use your High Fly or Fly with Prey to avoid enemies. Pufferfish are great targets; its a fast and easy way to gain XP. Use your High Fly to tailbite, and then make a quick getaway. If you encounter a high-level animal that's smaller than you, you can pick it up with Fly with Prey. Try dropping it into Lava, and wait for the "microwave" to finish cooking your meat. Leave poison animals alone. If you are poisoned, you can’t use Fly with Prey. Hippos can kill you, so don’t let them stun you! Gallery NewEagle.png|The Eagle Eagle.png|Scrapped Eagle design Ejstbei Flying.png|The Eagle about to Catch some Prey|link=http://mopeio.wikia.com/wiki/Eagle Screen Shot 2017-12-04 at 4.25.00 PM.png|Eagle catching a Kraken Trivia *Unfortunately, Pike!, the game designer, thought Eagle was fake before it came out when Kurofox asked him if Eagle was fake. *When Eagle grabs you it will say ,,Ow! You're grabbed by an Eagle!". *In Eagle Teasers when you upgrade to Eagle, it says ,, UPGRADED to Eagle! Eagles are very strong and intelligent birds. They hunt anything almost equal to their size! (Tip: doble-tap boost button to fly free". *In teasers we can see that Eagle is outlined white when flying. *There's a glitch, when you fly too long as Eagle, you cant land and you will die of thirst. *Eagle cant grab animals that are in Bushes *This is know as the "trolling animal". Players can take ocean animals out of water or toss players into lava. Category:Animals Category:Flying Animals Category:Land Animals